Soul screw up
by casbeccawho
Summary: After Sam wakes up after a spell has been put on him by a recently dead witch,Dean, Castiel and a few other fammiliar faces find themselves in an out of body experience... As they try and get back to there old selves there will be plenty of laughs!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul screw-up! **

**Disclaimer-_No I do not own supernatrural (cry*)_**

**_A.N-Hey guys this is my first ever chapter so please be kind :) hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

_Sam's point of view_

Going about our usual business of hunting down and ganking a witch, well we'd hit a snag. Instead of just taking the bullet like any good monster, this one had a little present to give us in return and when I say little I mean freakin big!

Two weeks it had taken us to corner the witch. Me, my brother and Cas had her cornered in an abandoned house. She was pretty lookin witch, young blonde hair and blue eyes-the perfect man trap-but for all she was blonde, not stupid. Not wanting to waste any time, Dean pulled out and castiel stood nearby, just Dean somehow missed. "Bang!" One mighty bullet was set free the gun and hit the blonde in the chest. She stood still, appearing unaffected. "Boys, you will pay-pull that gun on me again and you shall feel my wrath...I'm warning you."

"Sorry blondie, but todays your last!"

"So be it!" She began to chant wildly as Dean and I started firing at her, the BOOM!

After that bright light, I couldn't remember much, but was soon reminded as I woke and turned on my back to face the Witches wide open mouth oozing with ruby red blood. The bullets had done their job. Even although everything seemed "_normal" (if you can call seeing the remains of a dead witch normal)_ something just felt, weird! I stood up and found that I was in the room alone. "Dean, Cas whe-?" In mid speech I noticed "since when did I talk, like this?" To proper for my usual speech, but that wasn't all. Continually shouting in this how I would describe _English_ accent I wandered into the next room. Nothing could prepare me for what I seen next, my own body, lying still on the floor motionless. "What the hell?" I approached with caution until my body moved. Eyes wide open it looked at me and sprung up off the floor with a puzzled look upon its face (the feeling being very mutual!) "Why I look very handsome from this angle." It began to speak and look at me from head to toe. "Who are you? What have you done to Dean and Cas?" Now coming closer with the confused look being replaced with anger. I wondered what I had just let myself in for. "You monkeys have no patience do you? _I'm warning you_ she said. HELLO! Hint to not keep shooting at her. Silly Sammy."

"So who are you, why are you here?"

"Don't you see? Pretty obvious actually, I'm you and your me."

"But your who?"

"Balthazar you ninny! And why I'm here? I really don't know, oh wait! Might be something to do with the little soul switch or body swap, which ever you prefer, spell that Sabrina here pulled on us."

"Wait so, I'm an angel now. Is that what you're saying?"

"Don't look at me! You're the one to blame!" After our little debate it was clear that the witch had cast a spell that made us both switch bodies. Scared for life I would be. "So what about dean and Cas?"

"Well the trench coat lover no doubt will be affected, along with your brother and who bloody knows! Sooner we find the, the better." Both agreeing on one thing must have been a sign. So we set out to find Castiel and dean, in which ever shape they may be in, hopefully nothing to disturbing...

* * *

><p>A.N_so what did you think? Please review...Chaper 2 comming soon :D!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer-<em>no I do not own thee amazing supernatural,as if i did Castiel would be happy and well poor cas :'(<em>**

Checking each room in the house one by one there was no sign of Castiel or Dean. We moved onto upstairs. "I'll do this end, you do the other." Balthazar went to check out the left hand side corridor while I did the right. As I began to open the first door something caught my eye. "Pst, Dean?" I moved towards the last door where I had seen the shadow. Being an angel had its advantages, for a start off you were a lot more indestructible, and had better senses and an angel blade (_always a bonus!) _I opened the door with the blade in hand. Over in the corner of the room was castiel just awakening. "Balthazar?" Castiel looked up rubbing his head still hurting from the blast of the spell. Then I remembered, Cas is still in the dark about the whole switcharoo thing-how was I going to explain this one? "Cas, long story, but it's me Sam, Balthazar is down the other end of the hall looking for Dean. The witch put a spell on us to switch bodies. Wait here when I go and get Balthazar to help you. Ok?" Just about steady on two feet Cas began to look at his hands which were shaking uncontrollably. If an angel was ever taking some sort of sugar loss or panic attack, I guess this is what it would look like. "You have gotta be kidding me?" Looking up Castiel did not seem so, well, Castiel and began to look at me with a weird glance. "Cas?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"It's Dean damit Sam! I ain't Cas!" Yep Balthazar was right! Poor Dean had also been affected with the spell, just our luck. "Oh, that makes two of us then...We should probably go now...Dean?" Stunned silent Cas, or should I say Dean looked discussed at the whole concept of him being in Castiels body. Who could blame him! "Sam, Balthazar really? Didn't that witch hate you or what!"

"Well Dean I don't think she really liked you either,I mean you are in Castiels body, I think I got lucky in a way with this one." Dean didn't even smile, infact he went over to the cracked mirror that was hanging on the wall and began to examine his new found body closer. "Hell-if thinks could get any worse, so wheres Cas if I'm in his...Vessle, wait." Dean turned sharp on his heels to face me with a grin on his face. "What?"

"Does this mean me and you get the angel mojo?" If Dean could take the advantage of any situation he would, and I don't know about you but dean being an angel may not be the best idea ever, and I don't think God would approve of Dean as a adopted son.

Anyway we soon walked out and met Balthazar with guess who, Dean's body but not Castiel inside. "So you found Cas then?" I said trying to hold back Dean from asking any awkward questions. "No, actually, but I found the right guy to get us out of this mess. Oh and by the way, the trench coat suits you Dean!" trying to make the atmosphere more light hearted Balthazar started to grin at Dean. This didn't go down well with him. "Why don't you shut up green freakin giant! So if that ain't Cas, then who is it smart ass!" I was begining to think the whole angel idea had gone to Deans head, but was soon put back into his place.

"Just because your in castiels body, it does not give you the right to talk to me like that. Especially in front of Gabriel here." Gabriel inside Dean, that I did not see coming, but God was it amusing! "Hey Dean, or should I say, hey bro!"

"Gabriel, please give me a good reason why I shouldn't just, just-."

"What smite me? If you smite me you'll kill yourself, so I wouldn't advise it." Talk about being told off! It was Dean to blame really for the mess (_since he was the first one to fire..)_ so I guess he was enemy number one right now. "So can't you now that there are two of you minus Cas just zap us all back into normality?"

"No can do all mighty one, first of all we need an arc angel with power, in your bodies me and Balthazar here have no power-you do."

"Us?"

"No the other two brothers which are trapped inside angelic bodies. YES you two!" Balthazar was obviously not enjoying the out of body experience and neither was anyone else really, well may be not Dean, he didn't seem to mind too much. With no arc angel with power, two grumpy angels and one brother becoming the new Cas, today was going to be a very long day. Perhaps if I phoned a friend it would help?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A.N**_**-**_hey guys here is the next chaper to Soul screw up where we meet Castiel again(Saved the best to last!) Hope you enjoy! Also meant to say that this is set during season6, round about the French mistake, just to clear that up Please review!_

_**Disclaimer-**__No I do not own the amazing supernatural, sadly..._

* * *

><p><em>A few miles away from the abandoned house that Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel were at a friend of theirs had just begun to awake from the blackout in Bobby Singers home. Castiel like the others woke up affected by the witches spell and was met face to face with a problem.<em>

**_Castiels point of perspective:_**

As I woke I soon came to realise that I had moved from the abandoned house and had transported to a more familiar place, that place was Bobby's. Still hurting from the rough landing you could say, I rose slowly from the floor vision blurry and my head pounding. When my eyes regained normal vision I came face to face with the barrel of a shot gun, and at the other end of the trigger Bobby. Being your typical human it seemed he had resorted to old habits. "Don't move trickster!" Bobby kept the gun inches away from my face and as I sat up fully the gun followed. Raising my hands I said slowly "Bobby, calm down I bring you no harm." Bobby then Squinted his eyes at me as if to say _"yeah right wise guy"_ It was clear that for some reason he did not trust me, but why? "Gabriel? Is...Is that you?" The gun lowered, with uncertainty in its movement "no I'm not my brother, don't you recognise me?" Bobby stood back seeming even more confused and so did I. I looked around the room and caught my reflection in one of Bobby's empty whisky bottles, the face that stared back explained everything in seconds.

"I can't say I do." Bobby continued to look at me, which I must admit did begin to get annoying. "It's Castiel." I said in a reasuring voice. "Cas? Whats with the new vessel? How did you get it with Gabriel being, dead?"

"I wish I could explain." Just as things were becoming clear between us both, the phone rang with Bobby immediately answering it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the abandoned house...<em>**

I took out my phone hoping to call Bobby Singer to get some help from him and see if he had heard anything from our missing man. If anyone could help us it would be good old Bobby. "Hey Bobby it's Sam, have you gotta minute"

"Yeah sure."

"Great! Two questions to ask you, do you know anything that can reverse a body swapping spell and have you heard anything fro-."

"Cas? Yeah he's here." Of all things Bobby was good at reading minds wasn't one I was aware of. "Uh how did you know what I was about to say?"

"Lucky guess. Anyways Castiels here, but you'll never guess in who's vessel?" Looking around trying to say through my eyes that Cas was alive, it became quite an obvious guess to who's body poor Cas was stuck in. "Big brother Gabriel"

"You got it!"

"Awesome!" Great! If things couldn't get worse the baby of the bunch had to go walk about and end up in the arc angels body, no offence to Cas but, he would never be able to control all the power and responsibility that came with being Gabriel _thee _arc angel, would he? "So how is he?"

"Cas, he's ok. Part from him not having a clue to what's happened to him, so I take it your asking about a body switch spell because of Cas or am I not seeing the whole picture either?"

"Both actually, we've all been affected"

"Who's we?"

"Castiel as you know, me, Dean, Baltha-."

"What? Who's body did you get stuffed into?"

"Well Balthazar and I switched bodies, Dean is inside Castiel, Gabriel is inside Dean and-."

"Thought Gabriel was dead? Where did Balthazar come from?"

"_As I was saying._ Gabriel is inside Dean and well Castiel inside Gabriel it seems. How Balthazar got here I don't know, how would I? Same with Gabriel!"

"Calm down, don't get your pants in a twist! Listen, why don't you guys head over here so we can work out how to get you back to being you?"

"Ok we'll head over, see you soon."

"See you. Igit!" After relaying the conversation I had with Bobby to the others we headed out to Deans beloved Impala. This shall be intresting.

"Ok this is how its gonna work, Balthazar and Gabriel in the back seats, me and Sam in the front." Making sure no harm would come to his pride and joy Dean took command of the whole seating situation. "But, surely Dean now that I am you I should drive the Impala as angels don't have cars?" But Gabriel was not going to let this opportunity go by. "Listen, just because some psycho witch strapped some wings on me doesn't make me a _real _angel. Ok!" Dean was trying desperate to outwit Gabriel there was only one way this could end up and that was his funeral "Oh really? Wake up sunshine because I have decided that me and Balthazar here are driving this baby to Bobby's. End of discussion."

"Listen-."

"No,_ you_ listen. You are angels. Dean, Castiel is at war right now, you always get on his case for not being around as often as he could be. This experience could be a learning one for you both. If you stand a chance of not being found out you'll have to start acting like Cas."

"So now I have to act like daddys little angel, walk about with this ridiculous trench coat and convince his brothers and sisters who have known him for so long that I ain't me?"

"You were doing a fine job a few moments ago, bossy!and yeah-guess what all angels do? Fly! And who could teach you better that me? Heres the deal. You and little bro here Sammy will learn to fly and me and Balthazar will in return take care NOT to crash the impala." Flying lessons where not on our bucket lists but for the Impala Dean would do anything. Lesson one how not to die while in flight, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>An-<strong>_So what did you think? Long chapter, I know sorry but it will be interesting to see how Dean and Sam will do in the flying lesson. At least there in the safe hands of Gabriel... LOL! Chapter 4 coming soon... Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A.N**__-Hey guys here is chapter 4 enjoy! In this chapter Sam and Dean learn some lessons from Balthazar and Gabriel on flying but as usual things don't go to plan. Added my own character into this one, but she only plays a small part. Her name is Armatt (real angel apparently) who has been fighting with Castiel in the war against Raphael., will make more sense when you read it :) Please review! Thanks! _

_**Disclaimer-**No I still don't own supernatural_

* * *

><p>You would think that having two angles teaching you how to fly would be great, well let me tell you-it is not. To start off the first lesson was all about balance as <em>"this was the key<em>." According to Gabriel, then Balthazar had both me and Dean running back and forth telling us to "speed up" and "go faster!" How this would help us fly is anyone's guess, after that Gabriel went over to Balthazar and whispered in his ear. I tried to lip read what they were saying but it was no good. "Boys! Let us go back into the house for our final lesson shall we?" Balthazar led the way with Dean following then me and Gabriel at the back of the line. We went up the stairs into a room with a balcony which had no railings remaining. "Right, here we are oldest goes first, Dean..." Dean smirked and said "no, Sam. On you go now." Pft- As if! "You heard Balthazar Dean, on you go!"

"No, you, I insist."

"Make me."

"May be I will!"

"Ladies, please!" After Balthazar regained control Dean huffed and walked onto the balcony taking care as he went, not wanting to fall off as he spotted his Impala below. "Well now what?"

"Be patient!" Said Gabriel, looking over to me smiling in an odd manor, this raised my suspicions to what the two angles were up to.

"Now Dean." Continued Balthazar. "Listen to me carefully, you love that Impala don't you?"

"...Yes, I do."

"So you will try your very best not to land on top of it, am I right?" Dean turned round eyes wide in shock, "what?" Panic was clear in his voice as he cautiously looked below as if to say to the Impala, _I love you dearly and would never ever hurt you! "_Close your eyes Dean, tight as you can and think of home, well, Bobby's home anyway and-."

"-Wait! I can't fly don't you push me! You son of a-" Before Dean could finish his last words Balthazar took hold of Deans shoulders and literally "pushed" him off the edge. "No! Dean!" He was gone. "You. Killed, Dean?" I said stepping away towards the doorway in horror to what I just seen._ The angels have lost it!_ I thought. "Not so fast monkey boy! It's your turn now!" Before I could make a break for it Gabriel grabbed me in the same manor Balthazar had done with Dean as he threw him off the edge. "Congratulations, you have a flying brother now." I looked in awe as Balthazar said it, still in shock of what I had just witnessed. "Have a look for yourself, he flew." I looked over the edge keeping my eye on both of the angels at all times. No corpse lay below, all that was there was Deans untouched Impala-"so Deans-."

"Alive and can fly like Peter Pan, now can we move on, no time to waste!"

"But I-."

"No buts'." Balthazar pulled me into take off position with Gabriel close by for some moral support. I closed my eyes tight, as he said, thought of Bobby's home, as he said and with a little prayer jumped!

I could feel my wings beating( which did feel strange) as hard as they could and could faintly hear Balthazar and Gabriel shouting, but I could not make it out. Then it hit me, quite literately... "Sam flap harder watch out for the Impala!" But it was too late, as crash landings for angles go this had gotta be up there in the top 10 at least-When Dean finds out I'm sure he will put his smiting powers to the test. "Aaaa!" The impact on hitting the Impala I'm not going to lie, did hurt, but I got out of the hollow in the metal I had made easily without a scratch on me. *Face palm! "Well-done Sam, your brother is really going to love this!" I thought. I looked up to find the two so called teachers rolling about on the floor in fits of laughter. "Thanks guys!" I shouted, but Balthazar and Gabriel were too busy laughing to give a damn about me. Hopefully Dean would arrive in Bobby's ok was all I was concerned about.

_**meanwhile somewhere between heaven and earth...(Deans point of perspective)**_

After the freakin angel Balthazar pushed me to what I thought my death, surprisingly I found myself flying-awesome to start off, but steering was an issue. I landed a bit rough onto some grass. Where ever it was it was not old drunk Bobby Singers home, as I don't remember him being into gardening or even having a garden. "Ok, this is new." I began to look around to see if anyone was near. In the distance was an older man flying a red kite surrounded by plants and flowers which I had never seen before. "Hey! Old guy!" The man did not even flinch. Behind me a bush began to rustle, and enemy angle or demon perhaps? After searching through the trench coat (Which when I counted had twelve pockets) I finally found the angle blade to defend myself with. "Who's there?" A woman, with long brown hair stepped out. "Oh..." I said feeling a little embarrassed of being scared of a girl. "It's Armatt silly! Where have you been?"

"Long story. Anyway, I've got things to do so-."

"No-you must stay in heaven for now, the front line needs you!"

"...Come again?"

"The war with Raphael? You, feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, that." Trying to stall for some time, I began to think "_what the hell should I do about an angel war?" _While trying to work out who this Armatt was. "Come, we must go!" Whoever she was, she had little patience but not wanting to blow our cover I played along hoping that this nightmare would end. Before I got to the front line...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**An-**_Hey guys, got bored so decided to publish the next chapter a little bit early, no harm in that now is there? ;D Here we see how Castiel reacts on the news about the misplacement of Dean and how they get him back from heaven. Hope you enjoy, please review!_

_**Disclaimers-**Still a no about owning supernatural,if genies could grant wishes..._

* * *

><p>It took a while and a few more attempts before I finally had lift off and was able to fly, carrying Balthazar and Gabriel with me because of the incident with the Impala.<em> Trust me when I say an accident. <em>On landing into a bookshelf head first but somehow managing to drop of Balthazar and Gabriel safely, Bobby was surprised at the whole extent to our entry. "I am never doing that again."

"Great first time isn't it?" Smirked Gabriel. While placing the books back onto the shelf I noticed that Dean was nowhere to be seen. "Hey where is Dean?" Everyone had a blank look upon their face. "What, you mean he did not come with you?" Said Cas, seeming confused and in shock to the whole switcharoo scenario still. "Balthazar."

"What? If one can fly why can't the other?" Castiel did not seem too pleased about his brothers response. "What if he got stuck."

"Stuck? Don't be so silly Cassie!" Gabriel approached Castiel trying to hold back his laugh, in the end making a poor job of it. "What's so funny?" Looking around like you would do after being to the loo to check that toilet paper was not on your shoe Castiel did not welcome Gabriels humor. "Daw! The lil baby of the bunch inside an arc angel, you couldn't right it could you!"

"...you know that's not funny, don't you." With his cheeks blushing it was obvious the child was not enjoying the close attention. "Aw whats the matter? Worried about your little pet Dean-."

"Hey, knock it off you!" Bobby stood up from his desk and instantly the two brothers intense stares broke from each other with me and Balthazar immediately turning to face him. "Now if Dean is not with you, where the hell is he?"

"A, you see about that..." As Balthazar broke his silence he stepped into the middle of us looking deep in thought. "Well?" Said Cas with a concerned look and tone "what did you tell them to do to make them fly?" Turning round to face Cas I was met by a stone cold face with all emotion gone, "Sam." All eyes were on me.

"Well um, our _amazing _flying instructors here told me and Dean the exact same, close your eyes and think of home."

"You told them to think what!" The interrogation from Cas moved from me onto Balthazar with tension thick in the air between them both now. "Obviously I didn't think that when I said to think of home somehow that would make him go, to, our home. Oops?" So Dean was stuck in heaven? Poor him, probably best for me though as my smiting in memory of the Impala would come at a later stage. "Great-why didn't _you_ stop him!" Pointing at Gabriel as if he was the "responsible one" Castiel began to lose the rag with the two siblings getting closer to them both. "Wow. Just hang on now,I was resting in peace not so long ago so just back off Cassie! Anyways what do you want us to do about it, say a prayer to the_ almighty Dean?_ You are the one in an arc angel body which is mines may I add! So make use of it-."

"I would if I could Gabriel but I can't control all of that power." As Gabriel continued to wind up Cas by Whispered loudly into Balthazar's ear "does the baby ever shut-up..." I had a bright idea. "Wait. That thing you said about praying, could it actually work?" In mid tantrum Castiel stopped and realised _it was a logical guess_ or something like that, worded more to his liking probably. "It might." Said Bobby finally getting a word in after all the drama during which he had been studying a book vigorously on _Rituals of the old religion,_ classy! "So it's worth a try?"

"I see no harm in doing it." Castiel went over the the kitchen table and sat down and began to pray into himself, I did eventually to even although praying for your brother did make you feel like a twit.

_**Up in heaven near the front line...**_

After a short walk there was still no sign of Sam. Armatt carefully laid out a peculiar looking map on a white marble table and unrolled it. "So, this is your army sir. Which way do we fly next?" Looking up with all the hope in the world within her gaze towards me a hard lump formed at the back of my throat. "Well what do you think?" I said, looking at the map trying to work out what it meant. "Who me, I could never decide over you Castiel, you are our leader sir!" Expecting a Hitler salute at the end of that sentence the Da-vin-chi code sprawled out on the table still made no sense. "Well, being your "sir" in all, I suggest that you retreat back to higher ground so they can't take advantage of the highland..." Trying to say this in my best Castiel impression seemed to have one the girl over, I always was good with the ladies I guess.

"As you wish sir, hail Castiel!" And with that she was gone then suddenly at the back of my head this pain formed. "_I pray to thee, Dean Winchester, my brother that he is still alive and that he will forgive me and not smite me when I tell him about the impala..." Sam?_ I homed in on what he was saying, closing my eyes as I did and when I opened them found myself back on home soil. "Dean!" Said Sam hugging me almost squeezing the life out me "you're alive!"

"Indeed I am!" After he let me go from his hold, there was still something on my mind. "Sam?"

"Yeah!"

"That prayer you said, what did you mean about the Impala? You did just make that up right?..."

"Ah, yeah about that-funny story-."

"Sam!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N-<strong>Sounds like someone is in for one mighty smiting! So what did you think? Please leave a comment/review ! Hope you enjoyed-chapter6 comming soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN-**_Hey readers! Here it is chapter 6,in this chapter we see the gangs first attempt to get back to there old selves but with it comes a sad loss :o! Please read and review, this is much appreciated! Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer-**Supernatural is still not mines,upset much._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sams Point of view:<strong>_

If looks could kill smiting would not be necessary as I would be long dead. "How, why?" With puppy dog eyes he looked at me for an answer. "I'm sure we can fix it." Dean raised an eye brow, "I can fix it..." his brow relaxed _lucky for me_ but there was also a look in his eye that said_ sweet, sweet revenge Sammy!_ "Brotherly love-you guys really know how to show it!" Said Bobby rising from his arm chair lying the book that he had been reading wide open on the desk. "Did you find something?" Said Castiel appearing behind Bobby looking over his shoulders in seconds. "Do share, I would love to hear it." Balthazar soon joined him by his side. "Well if I'm reading this right, it says that all members affected by this spell should be present_ check_, all still alive _just about,_ and that for each soul to be knocked back into its shell each must collide with each other. Sounds easy enough."

Balthazar and Cas leaned away from Bobby and looked at each other as if to think _is that it!_ "So to get back to being us we need to head butt one another."

"Sounds fun!" Gabriel did not seem put off by the whole idea of more pain, which was a tad concerning. "So we do it freaky Friday style! Awesome, may I suggest Sam stands in the middle and we all run at him." As I said before _sweet, sweet revenge_ in Deans eyes for the Impala would come at the cost of me being trampled all over by four men, not the worst punishment possible I guess. "But, Dean."

"Yes Cas?"

"Today is Tuesday, not Friday..." Naive as ever Cas was always the one to notice the small detail and spoil Deans patter. Dean rolled his eyes and said "you don't get it, do you?" Cas stood still. Making it more awkward for them both. *Sigh-"It's a film Cas, and there scenario is a little similar to ours, you should watch it sometime."

"...Um If it is of your recommendation I will." Gabriel and Balthazar expressions made them look as though they were thinking_ is he always this slow and we've never noticed? _I wondered if he was this slow up in heaven! "Ok, so let's all stand opposite of each other and-."

"Give it a bash!" Balthazar rubbing his hand with glee took his position raring to go, Gabriel stood opposite him with Dean opposite Castiel who was a little reluctant to line up, with me in the middle, just to please Dean. "On the count of three..." Bobby being wise stood back, and counted. "One. Two. Three!"

They all shot of the wall with Balthazar shouting "Sparta!" Why? _I shall never know. _It was quite a terrifying experience, four men running at you full blast, especially with Sparta being shouted at you by an Angel in a hurry. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact. And bang! Knock out. I could hear the groans of the others around me along with a few choice words from Dean, a silhouette of Bobby singer stood above me. Raising out his hand towards me I took hold of it, rubbing my head. "Did it work?" Bobby shook his head. I was still Balthazar_ lucky me..._ I turned round to see Balthazar shaking his head still dazed by the run in. "Not so Sparta now, are you." He smiled slightly and took hold of my hand as I helped him up "no win for us then." He seemed a bid disheartened by the failed attempt; it was rare to see him like this, and I was not quite sure why? I then turned to the other mis-matched pairs Castiel, Dean and Gabriel. "So?"

"So! This is great! Love you but have to leave you bro!" At least Gabriel was back, "what wait don't go-what about us?" Gabriel's spark dimmed, Balthazar lowered his head knowing what was to happen next. "...Sorry, but really can't do anything...I'm back inside myself Sam, back to how I was, how _life_ was, or how it ended..." Gabriel looked down, I followed his glance which stopped at the blood seeping through his top, I then knew what he meant. Castiel and Dean still hadn't switched bodies, Cas shot up. "Gabriel..." His voice uncertain. "Tell dad I said _hi_ would you? And I'm sorry..."

"We will, won't we Cas." Balthazar went over towards Castiel, my eyes were still fixed on Gabriel's now glowing wound. With a smile aimed towards his brothers I was sure a tear dropped from Gabriel fell from his eyes as he faded into nothing. "What just happened?" Said Dean just coming out of his black out. "Gabriel is gone, again." I said not being able to bear looking into Casteil or Balthazars eyes. "Where does that leave us?"

"Stuck." Said Balthazar staring at the spot where his brother had disappeared. "We needed an arc angel to get us back, and who knows how long your body and Deans will cope with us inside." Concerned at Balthazar's statement I turned around to face them, joined by Dean. "What do you mean cope?" Bobby closed the book throwing it away like rubbish. Castiel stood forward in a reassuring manor "we need our original vessels, not being in our vessel, its proving a tight squeeze you would say for me and Balthazar here. We can only stay in them for so long." put it straight to us, not topped with a cherry or wrapped up with a bow, for the angles and presuming us-the spell had turned into a matter of life or death. Not to highlight the fact that Castiel was leading an army in war up stairs right now along with Balthazar fighting also. "How long have you and the boys got?" Castiel tilted his head sadly towards Bobby to answer him, "no idea-the sooner we get fixed-the better!"

Realising the urgency of getting as Castiel put it to get "fixed" Bobby studied more books while Balthazar helped himself to a beer along with Castiel, still grieving over the loss of Gabriel. Both me and Dean sat with them, to show some support as we intensely waited for another solution to our problem...

* * *

><p><strong>An-<strong>_So what did you think? Shame about Gabriel but all good things must come to an end sadly. As always I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, feel free to review or message me about the story. your comments are much appreciated! Thanks again!_

_casbeccawho_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N-**_Hey guys thought I would upload the next chapter after watching episode 7X17! OMG it was amazing-but I won't spoil it for you;) anyways, here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy! Please review as this is much appreciated,thanks._

**Disclaimer-**_no, no and no I don't own supernatural-but It is awesome!_

* * *

><p>With Gabriel back in heaven resting in peace, if there even was one for angels, it looked like our luck had run out. When we sat with Balthazar and Castiel they still seemed stunned at their brothers repeated death. "Is there no other angel we can call upon to help you guys out?" Said Dean trying to start a conversation. "Well I and Cas here aren't exactly best buds with Raphaiel-one of the only arc angel left-so no Dean is the short answer." Balthazar took another sip of his cold beer. "What about your army Cas? Surley one of them could lend a hand."<p>

"Dean they are at war right now in heaven, they will be struggling without me as it is-sorry but it won't help any of us." Castiel got out of his seat and looked out of the window looking up to the sky as if he could see his army there and then. "Well, they were fine when I was there-." Balthazar almost choking on his beer as he took the last sip from the bottle, "sorry, but for a minute there, it sounded like you had commanded Castiels army while you went walk about..." Dean control an army? How the hell did that happen? More to the point, how he do that? "Dean?" I turned to face him and he looked back at me grinning awkwardly as if _did I just say that out loud? _Dean began to spoke"...So what If I did, we are all still alive aren't we?" Turning his head and tilting it to the side like some sort of phsycho, Cas walked towards where the three of us were sitting. "You did what!"

"Command your army by the sounds of it Castiel, tut tut Dean." Raising an eyebrow at Dean, Balthazar seen this as more of a giggle than anything else. "Not helping Balthazar-what did you do Dean?" Under pressure Dean looked at me, but what could I do to help him? "Your own your own with this one!" Exiting the area before castiel blew a fuse like the last time with Dean, me and Balthazar left them to it and walked over to join Bobby who had been ever so quiet...

"So?"

"Well not much to say really, I acted as you."

"No one told you to Dean-."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you and the angel squad say _if anyone found out about our situation A.K.A Raphaiel it could be really bad?" _Castiel sighed as if he had had enough of Deans antics. "Just because we said don't get found out does not mean you do my job of being an angel."

"Don't you mean your job of being an ass!-."

"Dean!" Both standing now Castiel and Dean were in inches away of each other. "Well it's not like I told them to jump off a cliff, ok. I told them retreat so they wouldn't lose the higher ground, to this girl Armatt. Who, I must say has a thing for you." Like a child Cas walked away from Dean towards me and Balthazar blushing with fury and embarrasment of the fool Dean had make him look. "Wow Cas, you really told him." Looking at Balthazar his smile disappeared as if in his mind Castiel had just told him_ shut up or I will smite you right now_ reminding his solider of his authority. "Are we any further in getting this problem sorted?" Castiel after his little hissy fit was keen to get back home to sort out Deans mess (and probably tell Balthazar off more in private). "Well during your little drama with Dean I phoned up a few friend to see if they knew any voodoo or heard of any spells that could help..."

"And"

"Came up trumps! Two miles from here a hunter says there is a witch who is a friend of his." Immediately I thought _another witch, yeah ok let's see how that goes when she finds out she is dealing with two angels and the brothers who killed one of her own. Not good!_ But seeing it as our only option I guessed it was our best bet. "Fantastic Bobby, well-done you!" Said Balthazar in the most sarcastic voice possible clapping his hands lethargically. "But how are we going to get there if we haven't got the Impala thanks to Dumbo here?" _Jee thanks for the reminder!_ He did have a point mind you. How were we going to get there. "I'm sure there is a car out back you could use, Isn't that right Dean." Bobby looked between me and Balthazar trying to include Dean in the plan. "As long as I drive, there will be a ride." Still a bit annoyed at Castiels outburst, Dean headed out of the house on his own to pick out a car from the collection out back.

"So what do we do when we find this Witch?" Casteil said putting his hand out as if Bobby was about to hand him some written information "don't have to shake me for it Cas-your asking for a witch called Annabella, say Rick sent you." Retracting his arm Cas stood back. "So who's Rick?" I asked covering Cas in his embarrassment. "The hunter-igit!"

"Oh." Feeling a little bit stupid I raised my hand slightly as if to wave goodbye to Bobby as I headed for the door. Shaking his head with a smile Balthazar said "Dumbo by name, Dumbo by nature!" Following behind. Castiel nodded his head towards Bobby as if to say thanks and left the old drunk in his chair. "Play nice now will you!" Bobby shouted as Cas closed the door behind him.

"So where do we go!"

"Two miles west, won't take long." Walking round together we met Dean who had decided to pick a car, identical to the Impala and as vigilant as ever, Balthazar noticed this. "Aww, still missing your sweet heart are we?"

"Do you want to get in the car, or get put in the trunk?" Balthazar raised his hands mimicking someone who was "scared". "So where to?" Said Dean getting more tense with Balthazar having a dig at him. "Looks like we are going to find the wicked witch of the west!" I said opening the door to the Ipala looking car, "Lets hope with out the wicked." Dean sat in the driver seat with me beside him and the two angels in the back. As Dean switched on the radio the song _high way to hell _came on. "Oh yeah! Lets have a little sing along!" I wasn't sure who to feel more sorry for, Dean who was driving and would have to try and concentrate when driving, or cas in the back having to listen to Balthazar "singing". The journey ahead was going to be very VERY long!

* * *

><p><strong>An-<strong>_So what did you think? Good enough for a review? Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 comming soon..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N-**_Here we are, chapter 8 (whoo!) Hope you enjoy it! I decided to crank up the story a bit-tell be if you like or not,please-but have kept the light humour ;) Please review and happy reading!_

**Discalimer-**_Do I own supernatural-nope :(_

* * *

><p>As we headed out to meet this Annabella or Ricky-who ever we find first-the two angels now being human began to get hungry. After Balthazar had finished singing (or murdering) <em>High way To Hell<em> for the third time, he turned his attention to Cas sitting next to him. "What's up?" Sensing something wasn't right I turned round to face them both in the back seats with Dean keeping his eye on the road. Castiel seemed very sleepy, he obviously was not familiar with this feeling. "I believe I am in need of food." He said followed by a rumble from his stomach. "So, you're hungry?" Cas nodded looking out at the scenery as we drove by. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm quite peckish myself-any food boys?" Balthazar looked at Dean as if he had all the food which usually was the case. "What am I a waitress? There is a gas station coming up. We can get something to eat there." Balthazar slumped back into his seat like a child as I turned around.

Two minutes later we drove into the gas station. Getting out of the car it seemed we were the only customers that day. "Which way to the food!" Said Balthazar jumping up behind me, with Cas slowly but surely following behind. "I don't know, me and Dean have never been to this gas station before-."

"As long as there is pie, I'm happy. Common Sam, I'm sure we will find some food." Dean led the way into the gas station building, leaving the car near a filling station. As my brother opened the door a bell rang, everything seemed normal so far, may be a little to normal... In front of us was shelves stacked full of food, drinks and beers-sweets too. "Now this is what I call heaven!" A pie sitting in the middle of the shelf had caught Dean's eye (typical!). As Dean rushed over (which was totally unnecessary since we were the only four there) Balthazar stepped in front of him blocking his way. His face fell. "Do you mind, trying to eat here." Dean tried to get passed Balthazar, but his plan failed. "Move damit!" Balthazar shook his head very slowly. "Can you please stop arguing you guys!" I said coming in-between them both to stop further argument. "Now, Balthazar give Dean the pie, please."

"No-you are not my mother _or _father Sam."

"What are you 10?" Starting to feel like a mother telling off her kid I threw a _don't try me _look at Balthazar which seemed to work. He moved out of the way and Dean using his angel magic appeared with his pie next to Castiel who was still standing at the door that we came through moments ago.

"What was that for!" Balthazar huffed and folded his arms. "Do you feel hungry Sam?" _Odd question?_ "wha-what! No, I'm not. But that doesn't-."

"_Does_ matter!" Our rolls now in reverse with Balthazar now telling me off, he looked over my shoulder with me following his glance. I turned to see Dean standing with the pie appearing unable to eat it-_diabolical-_and Castiel staring at the pie with an Oliver Twist look upon his face. The penny dropped, "ring ring? Angels, we don't eat, sleep and tonnes of other stuff... so you can kiss goodbye to that pie Dean because it's now Cassey's breakfast. Enjoy!" Biting into an apple that appeared in his hands Balthazar turned to face the shelves of food behind him. I walked towards the others and left Balthazar to the banquet it seemed he had claimed. Dean looked at the pie heartbroken "dude, it's a pie-let Cas have it." Slowly he passed the pie onto Castiel who had more life about him now knowing that he was about to be fed. Cas went over to a table in the corner to stop Deans temptation to steal it back. "This sucks!" He said sitting on a chair next to the table on the other side of the room_, _resting his head on the wall. "You're telling me." I sat beside him but as I did I was sure I could see a shadow pass behind me, but I ignored it.

"No more pie, broken Impala-Jee, life really is a bitch." As sad as ever, Dean drew looks at Cas, eating away blissfully unaware of the death looks from his friend. Muttering under his breath, I could make out "I hope he chokes on that freakin pie, the little-." But Dean stopped, looked behind me and shot out of his seat. All of us became alert that something was up. Balthazar turned sharp to see what all the fuss was about, "what was that?" He whispered joined by a startled Cas in front of the shelves. It was silent. We congregated in the middle of the room and took out the angel blades, Balthazar and Cas style-oh yeah! "May be we should take the blades." Said Cas keeping his voice low and beckoning for one of the two blades. "We are hunters remember!" Said Dean still a bit pissed off about how much his life sucked at the moment raising his voice slightly in anger at Castiel. A box fell making Dean jump and change his mind-"but you being the angel and all!" Handing over the angel blade to Cas instantly, _and me? Obviously I gave mines to Balthazar, I'm not stupid like Dean here. _

Cas and Balthazar nodded at each other and spread out leaving me and Dean in the middle. The lights began to flicker and one popped above us but Castiel and Balthazar ignored it completly. "Show yourself!" Cas demanded standing inches away from the box that fell with the lights flickering more violently now. The lights switched off, only sunlight kept the room visible to see. Then a girl appeared in a flash sending an unsuspecting Balthazar and Cas off their feet. She lifted her head grasping hold of what looked like an angel blade, dripping with blood. "Hello boys." She said approaching me and Dean stepping over the two angles sprawled across the floor. Dean pushed my arm away and stood in front. "Armatt?" He said tilting his head as Castiel would. Her smile now sinister I was still confused as to who and what she was. With Balthazar and the real Cas K.O it seemed our time was to be cut short...or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-<strong>_Armat gone to the dark side, tut tut! All will become clear in chapter 9, which will be (as always) comming soon! ;)_

_So any ideas to what she has really been up to? Post (review) what you think :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

**A.N**_**-**Hi, this will be the second last chapter of soul screw up (awww) So I hope you have enjoyed reading the story :) In this chapter we find Cas,Balthazar,Sam and Dean having to face Armatt and find the witch to help them get back to their old selves. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer-**Still don't own supernatural, sorry ;)_

* * *

><p>Seeing through the eyes of an angel was completely different to my usual sight. Armatt-as Dean called her-came closer to us, I'm sure I could see her wings, with a grey tint to them very large and powerful. Guess that is what you would expect from an angel of God. "Hang on, you know her?" I tapped Dean on the shoulder trying to get his attention but his eyes were glued on Armatt. "Oh, Balthazar-how funny you are...Do you know about our <em>friends <em>dirty little secret?" She moved her glance from me onto Balthazar still motionless on the floor._ Had she found out about us switching bodies?_ "Thought you were with the good guys!" She looked up again now directly at Dean still standing his ground. Sounding like she was about to cry, she said "that makes two of us then..." now lifting the angel blade ready to strike, Dean whispered to me "she's the one who showed me the map and asked for orders in heaven-she is from Cas's army!"

"What?-Thought you said she didn't twig at you-."

"Well obviously she did ok!" We began to walk backwards getting as far away as possible from the blade. "Just calm down. No one has to get hurt." Trying to stop the inevitable from happening I turned to see if there was a way to escape, but as I turned back a great burst of light blinded me and Dean with a piercing scream to follow.

Because of the intensity of the light, we both covered our eyes (and would have covered our ears too if we had four arms). As the light dimmed and the body of Armatt thudded to the ground Castiel was standing above her with the angel blade in his hand which he had used to kill. "Dude I owe you a pie!" Being the oh so respective Dean as always, unlike me he had failed to notice that Cas seemed upset of killing "one of his own". A bit of a hasty decision for showing so much regret straight after, "you didn't have to kill her Cas, she was a friend? Wasn't she?"Cas still staring at Armatt's body shaking his head in pity looking at her once powerful, beautiful grey wings now turned to ash burned into the ground. "Collateral damage. Obviously she was no longer a friend of ours. We should leave, more angles could come soon." In a deep voice it sounded more like an order than a suggestion to leave the gas station. Helping his brother to his feet the two angels left and headed into the car. Dean was about to follow but there was still something missing.

Grabbing the corner of his trench coat Dean turned round. "What?"

"Dean, don't you think there's something up." Dean looked puzzled. "Um, nope."

"No wait. What do you think she was talking about."

"Who knows. Between you and me she just had her head in the clouds to long." Moving his finger in a circular motion at the side of his head mockingly, it was clear only I had really listened to Armatt's last words. _Our friends dirty little secret..._Ok switching bodies was a bit on the disturbing side but a _dirty _secret? I left it at that for now and filed it away in my head. Dean nodded towards the door and we left, leaving the angels body for the anglels to find. We got into the car and speeded off, as Dean drove I checked on the angels to see if there was any damage from their fall. They were ok, Castiel-as I thought-was better off than Balthazar. When he fell Balthazar had wounded his hand with the angel blade, in fact it had gone straight through his palm (great for me, can't wait to endure that agony!) but he did not seemed fazed by the injury. As Cas wrapped a bandage carefully around is brothers hand we had arrived at our destination. "Finally!" I think Balthazar spoke for all of us. We got out the car and soon located a house just off the side of the road. "So is this ranger Rick's house or what?" Balthazar still full of humour despite the hand hopped onto the top step leading to the wooden door.

"Hello?" Balthazar pressed his ear against the door to hear anything inside the house knocking it at the same time. "Is that necessary Baltha-."

"Shhh!" Castiel not even managing to finish his sentence, Balthazar moved his mouth with no sound coming from it (rare moment). Lip reading Balthazar, he said "someone is inside." Fed up of waiting Castiel sighed and went up the stairs, yanked his brother of the door and chapped. "Hello! Is anyone in?...F.B.I."

"Cas you can't say that!" Said Dean surprised at Cas. "Why not, it works for you."

"But-." The door opened during mid sentence, which caught us all off gaurd. A man about the same age as Bobby stood in front of Castiel looking at him from tip to toe then looking at us. "What kind of F.B.I are you?"

"The special kind!" Balthazar stood forward before me or Dean could do anything about it. "Hi there, Rick?" Looking at Cas and Balthazar trying to act like "us" was a bit of a cringe but I soon stood in to help them out just in case Castiel decided to pull out the F.B.I badge upside down again. "Um do you two want to just wait here and me and Dean will-."

"Ah so your Sam and Dean, Bobby's boys." The man put out his hands towards me and Dean ignoring Castiel and Balthazar for a moment. Shaking his hands I said "yeah that's us! Is Annabella anywhere about." He let go of our hands and looked around to see if anyone else was listening in. In a whisper he signalled to enter "the witch? She is in the back room, come come." Relieved that we had found the right people to help us _thank you God! _We wasted no time, Cas tailed Rick into the grand hallway with me, Dean and Balthazar following. Fingers cross our next encounter with a witch would go a little smoother...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-<strong>BOOM! There it is:) The final chapter (Chapter 10) will be out very very soon. Please reviw the story as this is much appreciated and please add to your favourite and tell people about it. Feel free to message me at anytime about the story if you have any questions or suggestions ;D

Thanks again!

Casbeccawho


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A.N-**_here it is-The Final Chapter-it is long but oh well :) Hope you enjoy the end to Soul screw up!_

**Discalimer-**_No I don't own supernatural_

* * *

><p>As we walked down the narrow hallway following Rick or <em>ranger Rick<em> as Balthazar had tagged him, it was clear that this man was a well experienced hunter like me and Dean. With guns on the walls displayed in frames, no longer used. "So, Bobby was telling me on the phone that you four had been up to no good." Said Rick turning a corner leading to yet another long hallway, this time filled with mirrors. "You could say that."

"So who's the humans and the _not_ humans?" Rick turned round to face us all as he came to a door, hopefully leading to this mysterious Annabella. "Well I'm human-obviously-Dean is the one in the trench coat, Balthazar and Castiel are..." Not wanting to reveal the angels identity I paused trying to think of a monster that wouldn't make the old man pull a gun off the wall and start shooting at them. Balthazar broke the silence "let's just leave it as _not _human." The man looked at Balthazar in close detail. "You're not Demons are yah?" Balthazar instantly took offense to the accusation "how dare you! Me and my brother here are not in any way related to that filthy scum!"

"Hot head." Even although Dean passed the comment under his breath Balthazar _and _Cas still heard him and turned around glaring. Sensing that the mood was tensing up Ricky opened the door to the witches layer."Erm...she's in this room." Leaving us to it, Rick headed back down the hallway.

With the two angles and Dean still on stare down mode, I made my own way into the room. In the middle was a round table with miss-matched chairs around it, five in all with one occupied by a young girl. She couldn't have been any older than 18, lifting her head from the table she smiled and said "please do sit, and tell your friends to come in." Doing as asked I told Dean, Balthazar and Castiel to come in. We took our seats and got straight down to business. "So, this is the handy work one of my sisters has left for me to fix. I apologise on her behalf." I must admit she was the nicest witch I had ever met, but that wouldn't last for long. "You know what your sister did to us then." Annabella nodded slowly "well, can you get us back to how it was and out of this whole screw-up?" She again nodded and left the table heading for a cabinet. We all looked at each other nervous about what Annabella was about to pull out on us. When she came back she had a blade, bones of a small mammal, a silver bowl and holy oil in a separate bowl. Castiel sitting next to me leaned over and whispered "what's she doing?" _As If I would know Cas_. His terrified eyes stayed fixed on Annabella's every move. "Now. Let us begin!"

Cas jumped as Annabella spoke and pulled out the knife from its cover at the same time. She noticed Castiel's reaction, "don't be such a wuss! It will only be a small scratch." Cas stiff with fright nodded his head very slowly. Annabella laughed and poured the holy oil onto the blade. After that, she took hold of Castiel's hand while saying the spell. Carefully Annabella cut Castiels hand and allowed the blood to drip into the silver bowl which now had the bones inside it. The same happened with all of us apart from Balthazar, who already having a bleeding hand simply handed over the blood soaked bandage to her. "This little ritual seemed to easy, too_ pleasant. _"So is that it?" I asked looking at everyone with them all having suspicious looks upon their faces. Apart from Castiel, still looking at the cut on his hand as if his arm was hanging off _such a child! _ Annabell spoke "Well, not quite..."

"What does that mean?"

"The last part of this involves you drinking the liquid while it is alight." First thoughts were_ you won't catch me drinking that kid! And how could you anyway without it burning your mouth and face off? _ "But that's holy oil..." Said Cas pointing at the bowl "no kidding Sherlock!" Balthazar dragged the bowl off the table and looked at the contents. Castiel continued, "but if it's going to be on **fire **with **holy oil.**" Balthazar ignored the fact that whoever was stupid enough to drink this would douse themselves in Holy Fire, not so good for your average angel. "How much do we have to drink?" Asked Balthazar swirling the liquid "about a mouth full." Annabella stared at us all waiting to see who would take the plunge. "You knew about them being angles. Didn't you?" Dean stared at Annabella leaning across the table, she looked away. "maybe." It seemed this teenager was not so friendly, maybe she knew that her sister was killed thanks to us. "Blood's thicker than water! My sister is dead I believe because of you, I helped you as I said. Just, not in an easy way..." Well that will be that then.

"Well hate so say it chaps but I think it's going to have to be a tossup between me and Cas drinking this delightful concoction! Since you to are *_cough _angels." Balthazar stood up and got a coin out of his pocket, "heads or tails Cassey?" I was surprised Cas hadn't fainted by this point. "Wait! You're really going to decide who gets fried by flipping a coin?" Dean looked at Balthazar, "problem?" Balthazar asked Castiel again what he wanted, Castiel eventually said "heads". The coin flipped and landed on heads, which meant Balthazar lost and had to drink this_ delightful concoction, _much to Castiel's relief.

"O goody." Lifting up the coin from the floor Balthazar braced his self for the world of pain he was about to endure. Annabella took the bowl from Balthazar and smirked at him. Crushing the bones into dust she struck a match and up went the potion. Not wanting to waste any time, Balthazar grabbed the bowl and took a deep breath in. "So after Balthazar here turns into the new flames of glory, what happens to us?"

"You will return into your bodies and wake up again where you did at the beginning."

"Awesome!" Dean stood back looking like he was going to enjoy this. Balthazar put the bowl to his lips and downed the liquid in one. He dropped the bowl in pain and shock at the heat of the flames coughing violently. Everything around me began to fade away...

_**Back at the abandoned house, where it all began...**_

"Sam. Sam!" A faint voice woke me up. Above me stood Castiel (well it looked like him at least) holding out his hand to help me up. "Cas?" As I was helped up i noticed that I was speaking like me again. "Yes its me, Sam?" I nodded. It seemed the spell had worked. Dean was standing in the doorway as himself. All seemed well but Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. I looked at my hand and the injury from before was gone as if it never happened, and my face wasn't burned either from the holy fire_ thank god! _We walked outside and there he was. "Balthazar, you're alive!" Dean was happy to see him alive, but even more so because of what the angel had in his hand. The keys to the Impala. "Is it here?"

"Well it's at your friends house-Bobby's-don't say I'm not kind!" Balthazar threw the keys into Deans hand now excitement knowing he would be reunited with his beloved Impala. Just I was about to say _thanks_ Balthazar was gone, freakin angels. "Well just another day at the office, thanks to you and Balthazar's help Cas." I said but Castiel wasn't one for hanging around. "Well I don't have much time to stay. Being away and all from my army, I can take you home to Bobby's safely but then I must leave." Cas touched our foreheads and back in Bobby's we were, but Castiel was gone.

Bobby was in his chair and stood up when he seen me and Dean appear. "Take it you met Rick and that witch then?"

"You could say that." It was good to be back to our old selves, but before we could fill Bobby in Dean shot out the door to find his Impala, hopefully Balthazar was extra kind and took the big dent out it before delivering it. It looked like life was back to normal for us, hunting monsters and Daemons the usual family business...

* * *

><p><strong><span>An-<span>**_Thats all folks! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story and added it as a favourite (much appreciated!) Please comment on the ending and if you think a part 2 could be on the cards, I'll leave that up to you guys :) New story comming out (NOT related to this) Called _Winchester case files untold:stone cold killer _keep a look out for that ;D_

_Happy reading_

_casbeccawho_


End file.
